Pulang
by Chilla
Summary: Sebuah perasaan damai yang hangat menelusup di dadanya. Ya, ia akan pulang. Bersama Arthur—menuju rumah.


**On the Way Home**

**Hetalia (c) Hidekazu Himaruya**

* * *

.**  
**

_Peace of mind, dearer than all._  
_ Home, home, sweet sweet home,_  
_ There's no place like home,_  
_ There's no place like home..._

(Folk songs - Home Sweet Home)

* * *

Pagi masih belum terlalu mencapai puncaknya. Sang bintang kuning masih mengintip sedikit di balik ufuk, seakan belum ingin menampakkan diri sepenuhnya. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang pucat dengan setelan mantel bepergian selutut berwarna cokelat dipadu dengan celana panjang berwarna hitam, tengah berjalan cepat di jalan sepi yang di beberapa titiknya masih ditumbuhi rumput liar. Bau embun yang menggantung manja di rerumputan menguar manis—sementara cicit burung robin terdengar perlahan, meningkahi pagi yang masih hening itu.

Jalan sepi itu dulunya adalah bekas ladang gandum—yang ditinggalkan oleh pemiliknya yang pindah ke tempat lain. Beberapa bunga _morning glory_ liar berwarna keunguan tumbuh berjajar di sisi-sisi jalan. Sang pemuda membungkuk rendah, jemari lentiknya meraih dan memutus beberapa tangkai _morning glory _yang telah mekar itu dari tangkainya. Dilepasnya benang wol tipis yang sedikit mencuat dari mantel cokelatnya, dan dililitkannya wol yang lumayan panjang itu sehingga menyatukan tangkai-tangkai _morning glory_ di tangannya menjadi sebuah rangkaian. Ia memandangi simpul mati yang dibuatnya untuk mengunci ikatan itu sesaat, sebelum tersenyum puas.

Setelah itu, ia meneruskan perjalanannya. Tujuannya adalah stasiun. Bukan, bukan untuk bepergian ke suatu tempat—melainkan untuk menjemput seseorang.

_Partner _sekaligus orang terdekat dengannya.

* * *

Sudah hampir setengah jam ia berdiri di stasiun itu, menanti kereta yang ditunggunya. Sebelum kemudian pengeras suara mengumumkan kalau kereta yang ditunggu sedang menuju kesini—dan tak lama kemudian asap putih yang mengepul disusul suara mesin uap yang dihentikan mendadak terdengar bergema di stasiun yang belum terlalu ramai itu.

Pintu kereta sesaat kemudian terbuka, menampakkan para penumpang yang bergegas turun. Pemuda beralis tebal itu tetap berdiri di dekat gerbong dengan sabar, memerhatikan dengan seksama penumpang yang berlalu untuk menemukan orang yang dicarinya.

Sesaat kemudian, sosok yang dicarinya pun terlihat—tetapi ia tak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Iris hijau cemerlangnya menatap sosok itu—yang tengah menengok kesana kemari seakan sedang mencari sesuatu. Sejurus kemudian, mata mereka berdua pun bertemu.

Segalanya seakan terhenti. Hanya ada mereka berdua—dan kuntum-kuntum _morning glory_ yang tergenggam di tangan.

"Arthur!" panggil orang yang ditunggu pemuda itu riang, sebelum berlari cepat menghampirinya. Pemuda berambut pirang itu tersenyum—tanpa terasa matanya terasa sedikit berkaca-kaca.

Diusapnya matanya perlahan, setelah itu iris hijau terangnya menatap pemuda di depannya dengan pandangan yang tak bisa diartikan.

"Alfred," balasnya berseri-seri, "kau tidak berubah ya. Masih berisik seperti dulu." Ia tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut cokelat pucat milik pemuda berkacamata di depannya. Sang pemuda berjengit sedikit, agak risih juga diperlakukan seperti anak kecil begitu di depan orang banyak.

"Hentikan itu, aku kan sudah berusia delapan belas tahun!" protes si pemuda berkacamata sambil menyingkirkan tangan pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu dari kepalanya. Arthur terkekeh geli.

"Oh ya? Bagiku, kau masih delapan ataupun sudah delapan belas tahun, tetap saja tak ada bedanya," tukas pemuda beralis tebal itu sambil tersenyum iseng. Alfred merengut—sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada.

"Kau tetap saja mengesalkan seperti biasa, _dude_."

"Selalu," balas pemuda yang lebih tua itu sambil tersenyum puas. "Bagaimana kabarmu disana?"

Alfred terdiam sesaat, sebelum mengacak rambut cokelat pucatnya perlahan. "Disana membooosankan. Mereka hanya memberi kami roti kering sebagai makanan dan biskuit_ pretzel_ keras yang mungkin hanya bisa dihancurkan oleh gigi kuda saking kerasnya. Huh," katanya sedikit kesal. Arthur tersenyum.

"Tipikal makanan penjara, hmm.. seperti yang sudah kuduga."

Alfres menaikkan alis. "Hei, setidaknya tunjukan sedikit simpatimu, _eyebrow._"

Sang pemuda yang lebih tua mengernyitkan kedua alis tebalnya dengan gaya sedikit mengesalkan. "Siapa suruh mencopet, _you bloody little git._" balasnya tak mau kalah. "Omong-omong, perhatikan sedikit etika berbahasamu, _lil' brat._"

Alfred mengangkat alisnya dengan sikap defensif. "Hei, kau juga sama, _crazy dude!_"

Arthur yang tengah tertawa geli mendadak terdiam sesaat. Kedua alisnya hitam tebalnya menukik turun berbahaya. "Hei..apa kau bilang tadi, _you impudent git_?"

"_Crazy dude, lalala.._" balas pemuda berkacamata itu santai. Sang pemuda yang lebih tua angsung merasa terpancing—tanpa membutuhkan waktu lama.

"_Watch your language, little brat."_

"_Don't act like a grumpy cat, dude!"_

"_Shut up—you bloody little git!"_

"_Crazy dude._.lalala.."

"_You little impudent git!"_

"_Crazy du—"_

Dan sebuah pertengkaran sengit pun segera meletus di antara kedua kakak beradik yang sudah setengah tahun tidak bertemu itu—dengan kuntum-kuntum _morning glory _ungu yang hanya terdiam menonton di dekat sepatu sang pemuda berambut pirang—terabaikan sepenuhnya.

* * *

**.**

**.  
**** FIN**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Epilog:**

Tanpa terasa, lima belas menit pun telah berlalu begitu saja. Setelah lelah dengan adu mulut konyol mereka yang seakan tak ada habis-habisnya—ditambah tenggorokan mereka yang mulai terasa serak, mereka berdua pun terdiam.

Lalu kedua kakak beradik itu saling berpandangan satu sama lain.

Dan mereka berdua pun tertawa keras.

"Hahaha, kita kelihatan konyol sekali ya, _dude_!" gumam Alfres dengan pipi bersemu merah di sela-sela tawanya.

"Baru sadar? Rasanya sewaktu kau disana, hidupku benar-benar tenteram dan tenang disini, hmm.." balas Arthur sambil memejamkan mata, seakan menikmati.

Pemuda berambut cokelat itu menaikkan alis. "Cih, tapi kau pasti kangen setengah mati padaku kan, _dude_? Ckckck," katanya kelewat percaya diri sambil terkekeh iseng.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu mengacak rambut pemuda yang lebih muda darinya sambil tersenyum. "Aku memang merindukanmu. Tapi tidak setengah mati," sanggah Arthur datar.

Alfred tersenyum. "Kukira kau sudah lupa denganku."

"Dasar anak manja, tentu saja tidak," tukas Arthur yang merasa terpancing dengan perkataan asal pemuda di depannya itu barusan. Dikeluarkannya setangkai bunga kering yang tersimpan di saku mantelnya, lalu diletakkannya di telapak tangan pemuda itu cepat.

Pemuda berkacamata itu terpana. _Itu.._

"Rosemary ungu yang kauberikan sebelum polisi itu membawamu," kata pemuda berambut pirang itu datar. "_Remember me always, huh? I know what you mean, little boy."_

Alfred menyentuh kuntum rosemary yang telah mengering itu perlahan, rasa hangat yang samar menyeruak di dadanya. "Kau..menyimpannya."

Arthur tersenyum sambil menatap pemuda di depannya dengan mata berseri-seri. "Tentu saja. Aku tak peduli kau pernah berbuat kriminal atau tidak, yang penting kau tetap adikku."

Rasa hangat yang samar menelusup di dada pemuda itu. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah enam bulan ini..ia merasa _dipedulikan_.

Keluarga mereka memang memarahinya habis-habisan ketika tahu ia ditangkap karena mencopet. Tapi ia punya alasan untuk melakukannya. Ia bukan seorang licik yang mengambil barang orang lain hanya untuk kesenangan.

Ia tahu ia salah. Ia tahu benar kalau selama di penjara itu—hanya Arthur yang setia mengunjunginya selama sebulan sekali. Keluarganya yang lain, seakan acuh.

Tapi ia tak begitu peduli akan reaksi keluarganya ketika ia pulang nanti—apakah mereka akan menerimanya atau tidak. Karena ia tahu ia takkan pernah benar-benar sendirian.

Karena ia tahu, ia punya Arthur yang akan selalu setia di sampingnya.

Pemuda berambut cokelat pucat itu mengangkat wajahnya yang tanpa sadar setengah tertunduk dari tadi, dan iris mereka berdua pun bertemu.

"Maaf.." gumamnya samar—hampir terdengar lebih ke dirinya sendiri.

Pemuda berambut pirang di depannya mengacak rambutnya iseng. "Tak apa, _little boy_," balasnya santai. "Anak seusiamu memang terkadang suka labil, iya kan?"

Kemudian tanpa disangka-sangka, seikat _morning glory_ berwarna violet teracung di hadapannya—seakan menyuruh jemari tangannya untuk mengambil rangkaian bunga itu.

"Jangan mencopet lagi. _Berjanjilah_," kata Arthur serius.

Pemuda berambut cokelat pucat itu mengulurkan tangannya, meraih rangkaian morning glory segar itu. Ia tahu artinya. _Morning glory_—melambangkan kata-kata yang akan dipegang teguh. Lambang kesetiaan dan kejujuran.

Arthur tersenyum, sebelum jemarinya naik dan mengacak rambut adiknya lembut. "Kupegang kata-katamu itu. Sekarang, ayo pulang," ia membalikkan badannya, dan berjalan perlahan menuju pintu keluar stasiun.

Tapi sejurus kemudian, ia menghentikan langkahnya ketika menyadari kalau pemuda di belakangnya masih belum beranjak juga dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Ada apa? Ayo pulang, Alfred," ajaknya sambil tersenyum. Tapi pemuda itu hanya terdiam, sambil menatapnya ragu.

Arthur menangkap maksud tersirat dari tatapan pemuda berkacamata itu. "Tak apa-apa, nanti aku yang berbicara pada mereka. Ayo pulang," ia meraih tangan adiknya, dan menariknya paksa menuju pintu keluar.

Dan mereka pun kini berjalan berdampingan di bawah sinar matahari pagi, melewati jalan sepi yang dulunya sebuah ladang—yang dilewati pemuda beralis tebal itu pagi tadi.

Alfred menoleh ke samping—menatap Arthur yang tengah memandangi bunga-bunga liar di sekeliling jalan itu sambil bersenandung kecil. Ia tersenyum tipis dalam hati.

Sebuah perasaan damai yang hangat menelusup di dadanya. Ya, ia akan pulang. Bersama Arthur—menuju rumah.

* * *

.

.

**~ Selesai. ~**

Terima kasih sudah membaca. ^^

.

Sedikit penjelasan singkat tentang makna floriagrafi beberapa bunga:

***Rosemary** : Ingatlah aku

***Morning glory** : Janji yang akan dipegang teguh.


End file.
